


only two cell phones in sight (just people living in the moment)

by crowevocation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowevocation/pseuds/crowevocation
Summary: Today 3: 17 AMAKIRA: hey i can fit 16 marshmallows in my mouth.CROW: You are a cowardCROW: Do 20"Accidentally texted the wrong number" AU.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	only two cell phones in sight (just people living in the moment)

**Author's Note:**

> [Code for the iOS text messages by CodenameCarrot, La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)! 
> 
> 😶😶 Didn't think I'd post anything before the big project I'm tackling on, but I was talking with a friend and got this particular idea bunny IMO. Hope you all enjoy!

\+ 81 (012)-2514-44367  
  
**Today** 3: 17 AM  
**Kurusu Akira:** hey i can fit 16 marshmallows in my mouth.   
  
**Crow:** You are a coward   
  
**Crow:** Do 20   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** i cant fit twenty i'll die.   
  
**Crow:** So you are a coward   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** hey wait a second your not ann.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** who are you.  
  
**Crow:** *You are   
  
**Crow:** Also you are the one who texted me   
  
**Crow:** You tell me   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** kurusu akira   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you?   
  
**Crow:** Sorry, I do not tell my real name to strangers   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** are you fucking kidding me. i told you my name.   
  
**Crow:** That proves nothing. You could have been lying   
  
**Crow:** Your real name could be something like Amamiya Ren for all I know   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** it is not.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** my name is akira. i swear.   
  
**Crow:** I don’t trust you   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** fine.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** i'll save you as mysterious person who has a very flexible chin then.   
  
**Crow:** Flexible Chin ?   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** nobody can fit twenty marshmallows in their mouth!!!   
  
**Crow:** The world record for most marshmallow in mouth is forty-four   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** 44   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** forty fucking four.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** a human being can't do that.   
  
**Crow:** I can easily do 22 so some people are able to do 44  
  
**Kurusu Akira:** liar. prove it.   
  
**Crow:** 140820_971230.jpg   
  
**Crow:** Evidence   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** first of all, that is not 22.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** second, i don't even know if that even is you. as i don't know at all how you look like.  
  
**Crow:** You'll have to take my word for it   
  
**Crow:** So-called Akira   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** i.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** fine the picture looks too realistic to be faked, mysterious person who has a very flexible chin.   
  
**Crow:** Oh for lord's sake—  
  
**Crow:** Call me something else   
  
**Crow:** I think I shall prefer   
  
**Crow:** Crow   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** why crow? are you stalking after fragile body waiting for me to die so you can tear apart at my dead corpse?   
  
**Crow:** I like the bird   
  
**Crow:** They’re neat   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** wait. is that why you are trying to get me to play chubby bunny with 20 marshmallows!!!   
  
**Crow:** What Bunny   
  
**Crow:** What does this have to do with a bunny   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you don't know chubby bunny?   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you can shove 20 marshmallows in your mouth but you don't know what chubby bunny is?   
  
**Crow:** No, I am afraid not   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you basically shove marshmallows in your mouth and say chubby bunny.   
  
**Crow:** I see   
  
**Crow:** Saying that would be more difficult than   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** oh worm?   
  
**Crow:** Why do you continue to mention these microorganisms?   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you don't know what oh worm means?   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** do you live under a rock???   
  
**Crow:** I believe it is you who speaks with unknown slang   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** it means "oh really".   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** huh i may have caught it off futaba. you might have a point.   
  
**Crow:** Now that we are back on the topic of marshmallows   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** we were obviously past the marshmallows.   
  
**Crow:** I am assuming you will not attempt the so-called 'chubby bunny'?   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** crow it's four. i have classes at nine tomorrow. today. in five hours.   
  
**Crow:** Yet you were saying you can fit sixteen marshmallows in your mouth mere minutes ago   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** it was a statement of fact.   
  
**Crow:** Coward   
  
**Crow:** I dare you to shove twenty marshmallows in your mouth   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** what will i get for it in return.   
  
**Crow:** Acknowledgement   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you think that's enough for me for me to give in?   
  
**Crow:** Yes   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** what gave you this much power over me i just met you.   
  
**Crow:** I am right all the time   
  
**Crow:** It is my unfortunate flaw   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** you're on.   
  
**Crow:** I demand pictures   
  


  


* * *

Scary Doctor  
  
**Today** 3: 53 AM  
**Kurusu Akira:** help   
  
**Tae:** What Is It Now Guinea Pig   
  
**Tae:** Do You Even Know What Time It Is?   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** cnatbre athe   
  
**Tae:** I'm On My Way   
  


  


* * *

Crow  
  
**Today** 7: 25 AM  
**Kurusu Akira:** i win.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** i may be in the hospital right now but i won that's what matters.   
  
**Crow:** Congratulations, you win  
  
**Crow:** I will give you some credit, you are not a coward   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** HA   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** reminded of coward i never sent my first message properly huh.   
  


  


* * *

Panther  
  
**Today** 7: 33 AM  
**Kurusu Akira:** hey i can fit 16 marshmallows in my mouth.   
  
**Ann:** YOU ARE A MENACE TO SOCIETY!!!!!!!!!   
  
**Ann:** also i HEARD about what happened with you from sae 👿👿   
  
**Ann:** what did you DO   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** tried 20.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** cannot fit 20 marshmallows in my mouth.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** well, i can but i saw sae for it so.   
  
**Ann:** why   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** a rando called me a coward.   
  
**Ann:** who   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** don’t know them.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** i'm texting them right now.   
  


  


* * *

Crow  
  
**Today** 7: 49 AM  
**Kurusu Akira:** my talent lies on other areas anyways.   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** for one, i cleared all the big bang burger challenges.   
  
**Crow:** You are a menace to society   
  
**Kurusu Akira:** huh my friend just told me that too   
  


**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@crowevocation](https://twitter.com/crowevocation)! (I'm not very active though, sorry...)


End file.
